


Gems of a cluster

by Demondogweed



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Intergenerational friendship, these two need to stop taking so much responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondogweed/pseuds/Demondogweed
Summary: Yellow and Steven bond over being overtly responsible.





	Gems of a cluster

A moment of quiet was a rare thing in Homeworld. A true moment of silence with no machine humming in the background was something Yellow barely remembered. But such was this night on earth. Unlike the ever moving machinery of her home, Earthlings stopped when the sky became dark.  
  
It was foolish, but then Yellow reasoned that most organics lacked proper night vision. This image was quickly shattered after witnessing a group of quadruped organics prowling in the city, their eyes gleaming in a way that told Yellow they were predators. Though too small to eat the bipedal ones that built everything.  
  
Shrinking down to visit the town wasn't a total loss, though. Yellow had managed to procure data papers from the informationbanks. They weren't free (nor did they accept universal credits, the savages) but they were at least informational.  
  
  
Reading under the stars was calming, though Yellow could feel the itch to move every now and then. She wasn't used to just reading, everything had to be multitasked or nothing could be done at all. She was half-way in her thoughts and on the latest earth news when she noticed movement.  
  
It was only Pink, but the younger diamond still managed to give Yellow a slight scare.  
"Umm..sorry, I can leave," Pink said as she...he, avoided few sparks Yellow had shot out. Yellow shook her head, returning to her paper. Despite it all, she had missed Pink's energy terribly.  
"You can't sleep, huh?" Pink asked her, resulting in a quiet grumble from Yellow.  
"I don't sleep, Pink" she explained.  
"Why does Blue sleep?"  
  
Yellow wanted to say something to the effect of Blue being strange, sentimental or chaotic. But she thought better of it, she didn't need to make Pink feel any more uncomfortable around them than he already was.  
"Blue is still trying to get over what you did" she finally settled on, trying to ignore how Pink's face fell. He seemed bothered by it enough to look away, the exact opposite of what Yellow intended.  
"Yeah... I wish I had known earlier, we could have avoided the fight" Pink admitted. That dug up pain from Yellow's gem like no other.  
"Why did you give yourself up, if you didn't even know you did it?" she asked Pink. The whole trial had been nothing short of a disaster, now more so than ever when there was no crime.  
  
Or, well, there was the crime of treason and inciting a rebellion. Not to mention the moral crime of faking ones shattering. But Yellow was willing to look past those for her little sister..'s son. He wasn't the Pink she remembered, even if she had her gem and her aura. The Pink Yellow remembered wouldn't have ever somberly given up herself for punishment.  
  
Not that Yellow could blame her.  
  
"I..I thought I had to, mom hurt Jasper and Eyeball and you guys. I was responsible...or so I thought" Pink spoke, continuing to dig into Yellow's gem with her words.  
"That was stupid of you, Pink. We could have killed you over nothing. It wasn't your burden to bear" Yellow stated, almost expecting a familiar blue tint to paint her vision. Luckily, it didn't happen though Yellow felt her eyes sting from tears regardless. Pink patted her hand and Yellow tried to steel herself like she had so many times before.  
"Promise me you stop that, there is no need to stand alone in the Authority" she muttered.  
  
The Authority, from its symbol to the core ideals White had so long ago promoted, was supposed to be a harmony of all four Diamonds. All as equal, all as important. Anyone who knew anything about Homeworld politics could instantly tell you that was a steaming pile of ruined soil. White was the leader and woe the poor clod who crossed her, be it a pearl or a diamond. Next came Yellow and Blue, and the fallacy Yellow had run in her mind since Pink decided to vanish; they were equals. Neither was greater than the other, neither sought control of what the other had. Perfect Symmetry.  
  
Pink didn't have a Blue, she didn't have someone who was her equal who'd stand by her no matter what. At best, she had Yellow snapping at her or Blue coddling her. At worst, she had White.  
  
Maybe that is why she sought comfort from lower gems? Because there was no way she could get any from her supposed equals?  
  
"Well, you shouldn't do things alone, either" Pink said in the tone that Yellow now understood was his 'leader' voice. His actual words hadn't registered to her yet, however.  
"What do you mean?" she asked, slowly realising that she was still holding onto the datapaper.  
"I know you and Blue are close, but you still do all the work" Pink explained. _Perceptive little pebble_ , Yellow thought.  
"That is just how it is, Pink. Blue isn't good at consistently running things" she tried her best to explain. Was Blue a leader that could be admired? Yes. Was she the most consistent thing in the galaxy? No. Yellow's court ran like a machine, Blue's didn't as much run as it flowed like a river.  
"Yeah, but..uh, when I got back home from the.... trial, Connie was mad at me for not trusting her. I shouldn't have just gone alone" Pink replied, sitting down next to Yellow. Speaking about this 'Connie' was clearly hard for him, but then anything was difficult when it came to that sordid day.  
"So I mean.. you should trust us to help you, too" he tried to conclude his little speech how he could.  
  
It would never cease to puzzle Yellow where Pink had gotten his leadership skills from, not certainly from his ...mother? Pink might have led a rebellion successfully, but she had never turned back and looked at others. How did Blue feel about losing her sibling? How would White React? What about gems still loyal to her court? Pink 2.0 did look back, he wanted to make sure everyone was alright. He worried over every mistake he made, even when he shouldn't.  
  
Yellow nodded, squinting her eyes at Pink.  
"Well, with your enthusiasm, I am sure I don't have to worry about that" she stated as she returned to the datapapers. She could feel Pink's aura beam without looking at him. Yellow tried to stifle a smile herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Some details;
> 
> \- Yellow messes up Steven's pronouns a lot on accident, not helped by the fact that gem society has no concept of inheritance or procreation.
> 
> -Steven is HARD to write.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
